


Not Always Magic

by speed_rac3r



Series: The Arcana: Eridaeus x Lucio [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speed_rac3r/pseuds/speed_rac3r
Summary: Lucio gets curious about Eridæus' monocle and slight shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Arcana: Eridaeus x Lucio [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909075
Kudos: 1





	Not Always Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Was developing Eridæus' backstory and this popped in my head and I had to write it down and post it lol. Hope you guys enjoy and since things are getting more developed, so Eridæus speaks a language that inspires off of a mix of Russian and Japanese. From here on out I'll be putting any terms in the notes, and I'll definitely do the same for proper oneshots:
> 
> Gromishuzo / Grom'shiya - This is an expression that's roughly the equivalent of "oh my God" or "are you serious?" Grom'shiya is the more casual from, and gromishuzo is used for a more "heavier/intense" context (as seen in the fic).
> 
> That'll be it for A/N, hope you guys enjoy! ^^

“Sooooo,” Lucio casually peeked over Eridæus' shoulder, watching the young man adjust the monocle covering his left eye slightly, “Wha's that for? I've always seen you wear it whenever you're sitting down, is it some magical seeing-eye glass?”

A small chuckle escaped Eridæus, “Pff, no, no, it's not magical. I learned how to make it back home through my alchemy classes.”

“Doesn't that stuff usually use magic though?”

“It can, but not always.” smiling, and figuring he'd been writing down spells long enough to warrant a break, Eridæus straightened himself, removed the monocle off of his ear, and handed it to a very inquisitive Lucio, “Be _gentle_.”

“Hey, you talk to me like I'm a little kid or something!” Lucio huffed before taking the piece of glass and trying to see everything in the small room through it, “Y'know~ this kinda makes me looks like a detective! Ooh, that should be my next party idea: a murder mystery! And I, the host destined to die at the hands of those in attendance!”

“Lucio,” the ebony-haired man sighed as he saw the blond wear the monocle and began “inspecting” the shop's small living quarters, “ _Please_ be careful with that, and you _just_ had a party last month! At the rate you're going, everyone's livers are going to fail them.”

“But, dear Ery,” Lucio puffed out his chest, lifted his head up slightly, and began speaking in the most phoned-in British accent, “The game is afoot!

Eridæus gently rested his palm onto his forehead, “ _Grom'shiyaa..._ ”

The Count's grin did not shrink as he fixed his hair to a more flattened, “serious” style and paced around the room, exaggerating the actions of looking through the cabinets, bookshelves, and bed sheets, “ _Someone_ was responsible for the most wicked, twisted, _mind-boggling_ crime Vesuvia has ever seen!”

“And the crime is...?” Eridæus asked, his face still slightly buried in his palm.

“Why, the _theft_ of Count Lucio's heart!”

“... _Gromishuzo, Lushiyo._ ” The young man finally gave in, his shoulders shaking as he laughed.

He then stood up from his seat, walking over to Lucio, “Okay. Well, Detective Not-Count Lucio, do we have a list of suspects?”

“Well, there seems to be only one...” The blond flashed Eridæus a smirk, “This very monocle in my hands was the object left by the thief at the scene. Hmm, so who in Vesuvia wears such a unique monocle?”

“Guess that means it's just me, huh?”

The smirk widened even more as Lucio took off the monocle with a flourish, his eyes sizing up every single inch of Eridæus' body, “Yeah, you're definitely the _culprit_ , cutie~”

Eridæus grinned back at him, gently taking the monocle away and putting it back on himself, “Guilty as charged. But you made one mistake, Mr. Detective~”

“Oh?” Lucio was genuinely surprised at the man's playful mood in response, “And what's that?”

“You're in _my_ house, and you didn't bring back up.” The apprentice kissed him on the lips, “Looks like you're trapped detective, what _ever_ will you do to get that heart back?”

“Dunno~” Lucio hummed contently as Eridæus began peppering more kisses along his chest and shoulders, “Looks like this old private eye's just gonna lose _something else_.”

He then gently removed the monocle off of Eridæus' ear and placed it aside on the bookshelf nearby, “Don't think you're gonna be that _gentle_ with what you're about to take from me.”

This put Eridæus into a laughing fit as he wrestled with Lucio on the bed, slipping his hands through his clothe and undressing him as he drowned him in more kisses. When everything had been said and done, the two lay together in a tight embrace and long sessions of gentle kissing.

_Yeah..._ Lucio sighed contently as he nuzzled the top of Eridæus' head, _Maybe it's not always magic, Ery, but everything about you? You're magical, babey._


End file.
